Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Smut** Not complete smut, includes some fluff and romance...Mara has plans with Logan tonight. SUMMARY SUCKS BUT YEAH :)


**A/N I wrote this for ****Mararawr**** because she so kindly asked. Usually I don't write requests, they are something I do of my own will out of the kindness of my heart, but she was so nice, I simply couldn't say no. By the way, I'm not Jewish and know next to nothing about the religion, and everything I wrote about here I researched, so don't come after my head if it's not correct, it's google's fault!**

Using my index finger, I push the button on the doorbell and pull my jacket tighter around my body. A few seconds later the door opens and Logan stands there with an appreciative smile on his face as he looks me over. He invited me over for dinner tonight and out to a New Year's Eve party; and even though I'm Jewish and we celebrated our New Year back in September, I agree to go with him. Logan and I have been on four dates so far and I really, really like him.

"Wow, you look great tonight", he takes my hand to bring me inside. I'm wearing a black dress that hits mid-thigh and a pair of four inch pumps, minimal make-up and I swept my brown hair into an up-do, leaving several tendrils down to frame my face, which I curled.

"Thanks", I tell him, glad for the dimness so that the blush on my cheeks isn't obvious. I can't deny that he looks charming in dark skinny jeans and black short-sleeved button up. When the door closes behind me, I notice several long, tapered candles lit in what appears to be his dining room, and the table is set. "Smells good in here", I add.

"I sure hope so", he speaks as he leads me to table and holds a chair out for me. "I spent the past three hours cooking."

I look down at the steaming bowl before me and smile, recognizing one of the traditional Jewish meals. "You made Matzah Ball soup?", I exclaim, surprised.

Logan who is not seated across the table from me, gives me a shy smile. "Yeah", he pulls one shoulder up to his chin. "I don't know anyone Jewish and I know you don't eat pork, but I didn't know anything else. So I kinda googled Traditional Jewish Recipes and this looked like the easiest thing to make", he cringes.

My heart constricts, it's a very sweet gesture. "No worries", I tell him and take a bite of my soup. "Mmm, really good."

Logan finishes chewing what's in his mouth, then takes a sip of his water before answering. "I'm glad you think so. To be honest, I miscalculated and used way too much matzah meal, and had to throw away the first batch and start over new." Gah, the dimples in his cheeks come out for an appearance and I'm pretty much floored.

"Aww, you didn't have to go through all that trouble. I would have been just as happy with a hamburger and french fries", I joke.

"I wanted to", he responds. "And I even made a Jewish apple cake", he looks proud of himself for a brief moment then cringes, "Well it got a little dark on the top but I'm sure it's still good."

I giggle a little because he's just so gosh darn cute. "Well I appreciate it", I tell him and continue eating.

A while later, we make our way into the living room, each of us holding a plate of the dessert he made, and we sit on the couch. Logan and I feed eachother while we talk with the t.v. on in the background. I asked him why he wanted to be a doctor, and listen to his response while finishing my piece of cake, then I set the empty plate down onto the coffee table and stroll over to the bookcase standing next to the fireplace. "You like to read?", I ask him.

"Yeah I do, when I get time", he shrugs and shoves another forkful of cake in his mouth.

"Awesome", I reply and turn back to the books, reading the titles imprinted upon the many spines. I literally get goosebumps when my eyes read several titles by my favorite author. I pull his newest one out and run back to the couch. "Oh my gosh Logan, you like Stephen Hawking?", I gawk.

"I do", he responds. "The man is a genius."

"His books are mind-blowing. Wow", I run my hand over the cover of The Grand Design, Stephen Hawking's latest book. "I haven't read this yet because I haven't been able to find a copy."

"Me either actually", he shrugs. "My sister got me that for Christmas and I haven't had the chance to crack it open yet."

"Well", I turn my head around looking for a clock. "We have some time before we have to leave for the party right? Cause I heard you're not supposed to do any physical activity until at least thirty minutes after you eat." I smile at him innocently.

"Good one", Logan chuckles before he inserts the remnants of his cake into his mouth and sets his now vacant plate on the coffeetable. "I think it's no swimming for half an hour, but", he looks at the watch on his wrist. "We do have some time to waste before the party", he adds a wink for good measure.

"Yay", I throw my arm up in the air in victory and open the cover of the book and run my hand over the smooth first page of the book. "Wanna read it together?", I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Yeah sure, you first." Logan leans back against the arm of the couch and I do the same on the opposite end, keeping my ankles crossed so he can't see up my dress. I start reading out loud and am lost in the book, not even noticing that Logan had slipped my shoes off and my feet are laying in his lap, where he's playing with them until he runs his finger down the middle of my foot, causing me to squirm.

"Hey stop", I squeal.

The grin on his face is devious. "We have to leave in five minutes."

"Ugh", I remark and count the pages. "But there's only eight more pages until the first chapter's done. Can't we finish it first?", I pout. "Besides we have three hours until midnight, it's not like we'll miss much."

"Okay fine", Logan agrees.

I happily hand the book over to him. "Okay, it's your turn to read", I inform him.

His raspy voice fills my ears as he reads for a minute, then he seems to be tripped up over a word. "What is this?", he questions with a confused look on his face, his finger pointing to something on the page.

I think it's cute that he's never seen whatever word it is and I lean over to offer my assistance. "Which word?", I ask.

Before I realize what's happened, Logan sets the book on the carpet and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me down on top of him. "I've been waiting all night to kiss you", he says huskily, his face mere inches from mine.

"All you had to do was ask", I set my palms down on the cushion on each side of his head.

"You're so pretty, Mara", one of his hands moves to touch my cheek. This is our fifth date, but definitely not our first kiss. We've had many of them and each time I have to pry myself away from Mr. Henderson before I let things go too far. No, I'm not a virgin, but my first sexual experience didn't end well and I have no urge to be used like that again.

Caught up in the moment, I swoop my head down and place my lips against his, tasting the sweetness of the apple pie still on his lips. Logan's brush mine one way and then the other before his tongue teases where my lips part. I open slightly allowing him access, and he groans with approval when his tongue hits the roof of my mouth. His arms tighten around me, and I let one of my hands run through his thick tresses as his tongue dominates my mouth. His kiss grows hungrier, and so does my body. My flesh feels like I'm on fire, my senses are heightened, and lust is coursing through my veins.

When Logan cups the curves of my butt in his hands, I purr and push my hips into his, feeling his arousal. With this, I break the kiss and sit up, my legs straddling his thighs. "I think we should stop now", I tell him and pat my hair, making sure all of the pins are still in place.

Logan's fingertips brush the outsides of my thighs. "But I like it", he whines, knowing that flashing those dimples makes my knees weak everytime.

"I do, too, but we have a party to get to", I remind him.

"Well", he shifts so he's halfway sitting up now. "We don't have to go. We could just stay here and celebrate by ourselves", he suggests.

"It was your idea to go the party in the first place", I use my index finger to draw random patterns on his chest over his shirt. "Like I said, I was going just to spend time with you."

"Let's just stay here", the chocolate orbs in Logan's eyes are twinkling and his teeth clamp down onto his bottom lip.

I'm not able to deny him with the sexy look on his face. "Okay", I nod and feel my own lips curve up at the edges.

"Good", Logan overpowers me and pushes me down onto my back on the couch. His body comes over mine and he's kissing me again. I don't protest when his mouth moves to my neck and he nips at the pulsing vein in my neck before suckling on it. I grip onto his biceps and accept the pleasure he's giving. One of his hands travels up and down my side, then slowly maneuvers over to my breast. Dragging his fingers up the fabric, he finds the top curve of my breast uncovered, and starts kneading the skin with his fingers. His tongue darting around inside my mouth is driving me crazy and I elicit a moan when his fingers dip inside the top of my strapless dress and find my nipple.

Needing to touch him, I unbutton his shirt and smooth my hands over his pecs, then trail the tips of my fingers down to his abs, playing with the hairs underneath his belly button that descend to the waistband of his pants. Now my dress is shoved down, both of my breasts and half of my tummy exposed to the air. His mouth is working on my nipples, and I sneak my hand down inside the front of his pants and stroke his length, still clad in boxers. Logan lets out a little grunt, encouraging me further and I slip my hand inside the boxers now, stroking his smooth cock with my palm.

One thing leads to another, and we're both now completely nude, my body more than overheated and in desperate need of release. I pull Logan so that he's sitting up and place each of my knees beside him. He cups my face, his eyes clouded with passion, and he says so softly but firmly, "We need to take this upstairs or I'm going to make love to you on my couch."

I don't know what posesses me and I don't care, I need Logan. We've spent some great times together and we talk everyday, whether it's through talking or text, and I've developed feelings for him. I've been to shy to approach the subject or bring it up, so I've kept quiet, but now I have the chance to let Logan know how I feel about him; but instead of telling him, I'm going to show him. I lift myself up and hold the base of his manhood as I position myself over him, then cover his lips with mine and sink down onto him. His heavy-lidded eyes flutter closed and right back open, and that's where I see the emotion in his eyes...Logan cares for me. It's too soon for us to love eachother, but we're on our way.


End file.
